1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to a communication profile operating technology.
2. Description of the Related Art
A communication profile must be stored or installed in an electronic device in order for an electronic device to use a communication service via a base station. A user may visit an agency designated by a specific communication service provider to buy an electronic device and also download a communication profile to an electronic device for operating a communication service.
As electronic devices are sold by various sellers, a user may purchase an electronic device through various channels. However, since a communication profile is not pre-stored in an electronic device provided through certain channels, a communication service may not be immediately available upon receiving a newly-purchased electronic device. To use a communication service, the user may visit an agency or store designated by a specific communication service provider and may register the electronic device. However, this process may be an inconvenience for the user.